There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
There have been many different types and kinds of database systems. For example, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,829,006, 6,016,497, 6,119,126, 6,223,227, 6,571,232 and 7,644,066, and U.S. patent application publications 2003/0105811, 2003/0208493, 2006/0173873, and 2009/0187344.
Electronic databases have been known and used for many years. A given native database such as a given populated relational database may require modification, such as a change in the schema for the data base. In so doing, it would be necessary to provide additional changes and modifications to the access method for the database to enable the same or similar reports or other outputs to be generated. The same would be true if the type of database structure were to be changed. In this regard, changes and modifications would also be required to maintain consistent reports and other output from the system.
It would be desirable to have a standardized database access system which can generate standardized outputs, such as reports, from a native database even after the schema or the format of the database is modified or replaced.